Current curved displays available in the market, such as a curved television, are equipped with a curved screen, so that an equal distance from pixels on the curved screen to the eyes of an observer is achieved by the curved surface of the curved screen, thereby reproducing the real visual perception of the eyes vividly. Given an appropriate viewing position, parts of an object with a unit length displayed on a curved display can be viewed at the same visual angle. However, in the case of a planar display, parts of the same object with the unit length displayed on the planar display are viewed by an observer at different visual angles due to different positions of these parts of the object on the planar display.
Reference is made below to FIG. 1 which is a schematic view showing a curved display at a displaying state and FIG. 2 which is a schematic view showing a planar display at a displaying state. As shown in FIG. 1, when an observer is located at a position O which is the circle center of a curved surface of a curved display 1, line segments L1 and L2 displayed on the curved display 1, which have substantially the same length and are located at the same arc surface, are distanced from the position O of the observer by the same radius R, such that a visual angle θ1 corresponding to the line segment L1 viewed at the position O is identical to a visual angle θ2 corresponding to the segment L2 viewed at the position O, resulting in the same visual length of the line segments L1 and L2 observed by the observer, that is, the actual lengths of the line segments L1 and L2 can be properly reflected by the visual lengths through the curved display. However, as shown in FIG. 2, in the case of a planar display 2 having conventional arrangement of pixels, adjacent sub-pixels are spaced by the same sub-pixel pitch, resulting in an equidistant array arrangement of the sub-pixels. In this case, when the line segments b1 and b2 with the same length are displayed by the planar display 2, the line segments b1 and b2 are located on the same planar surface, thus a linear distance c1 between the line segment b1 and the position O of the observer is different from a linear distance c2 between the line segment b2 and the position O of the observer, so that a visual angle θ1 corresponding to the line segment b1 viewed at the position O is different from a visual angle θ2 corresponding to the line segment b2 viewed at the position O. Since visual dimensions of the two line segments L1 and L2 perceived by the observer's eyes are different, the lengths of the two line segments perceived by the observer are hence different. That is, line segments with the same length displayed on an ordinary planar display may correspond to different visual angles, and hence are perceived by the observer as line segments with different lengths, so that the actual proportion relationship between objects in the displayed image cannot be reflected accurately, causing a defect in reflecting the reality of the objects.
Despite providing a better displaying effect than the planar display, the curved display currently available in the market has a disadvantage of high manufacturing costs due to the difficulty in the process for manufacturing a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) array substrate presenting the curved surface.